1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, in particular, to a multi-port connector for integrating transmission interfaces of DisplayPort and USB.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following a continuous progress of technology, there are many computer peripherals are manufactured successively. For example, in order to make computer able to be electrically connected with these peripherals of new generation, there are many connecting ports, with various specifications, arranged on a computer's motherboard, so that the computer may be electrically connected with the peripherals through various transmitting lines, making the computer able to output control signal or transmit data to the peripherals, or receive data transmitted back from the peripherals.
In recent years, the size of computer has a trend of miniaturization, so the volume of a computer's motherboard is shrunk as well. Under the conditions of a shrunk volume and a limited space of a motherboard, how to arrange a plurality of connecting ports with various specifications has become a challenging issue for the relative industry. According to the prior arts, as shown in FIG. 1, a printer's connecting port 200 is directly screwed at a supporting body 300, by which the connecting port 200 is overlapped to another or other connectors 200a, 200b, or it is possible to add slots to the connectors with same specification, for example, a USB connector 400 or a PS/2 connector 500, both of which have multi-slots.
Currently, there is a new technique specification for monitor, which may make a consumer enjoy clearer picture, and use PC, TV, and projector altogether with less connecting lines. This new specification is called “Displayport”, which can make a common cable share audio signals and video signals of good quality, and which has four transmitting channels in total, thus that the data transmitting speed can maximally reach 10.8 GB per second, while its needed channel number is less than that of current cable interface. However, if it is needed to arrange a DisplayPort on a motherboard 100 shown in FIG. 1, it has to sacrifice a connecter or use the supporting body 300 to overlap the DisplayPort over another or other connectors 200a, 200b due to the limited space in the motherboard 100. This way of arranging the connecting ports of DisplayPort onto the motherboard 100 causes a lot of inconveniences to the motherboard 100 in terms of manufacturing procedure.
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.